Vampires for Christmas
by Ravage16
Summary: the world has been taken over by vampires and the rebels don't like it. The lord wants this one rebel to him self, but wait! So does the prince! Oh! what fate for this poor rebel!
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas, the sky was red.

On the second day of Christmas, the vampires raided.

On the third day of Christmas, 3,000,000 humans died.

On the forth day of Christmas, the vampire lord came...

On the fifth day of Christmas, the rebels were hunted down.

On the seventh day of Christmas, all went quiet.

On the eighth day of Christmas, the lesser vampires fled.

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Royal vampires brought sacrifices to the lord.

On the tenth day of Christmas, they too fled.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, The Lord Went on a rampage.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, I lost count.

Dashing through the snow, on a blood red horse drawn sleigh, through the forest we go, praying all the way. Screams from behind ring, making spirits dark, Oh what horror it it to be hunted down tonight! Oh, please save us. Please save us. Don't let him catch up. This isn't fun anymore, just kill us now.

Amu: Geez Kacy, a little dark aren't you? Your turning Christmas songs into horror songs!

Kacy: It goes with the story I'm about to write, at lest its sounds okay...

Ikuto: No, Amu's right, these are dark.

Kacy: Your one to talk.

Ikuto: I'm good with the songs, they sound great!

Amu: Hmph...

Kacy: Oh Amu, you are his gift.

Amu: What!

Ikuto: On with the story!

(*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*)

Lurking in the shadows, the strangers breathing is calm and collected, while mine is raspy and heavy. My gun aimed at his head, I steady myself, before a damp rag covers my nose from behind. "Wha! Chloroform... n-not fair..." Was all I said, before my mind went dark.

"Do you think our Lord would be okay if we just have a small taste?" the one with the rag questioned.

"No you idiot, he would notice your slobbery bite instantly." the other stated, glaring at the lesser vampire. "Now hurry up and take her to the Lord."

"But shes a rebel! What would he want with a rebel, just give him a pure blood from the blood farms, You never know what these rebels carry in their blood. She could poison our Lord!" the lesser vampire shouted, panic in his voice.

"Our Lord wants wild human, so we will give him a wild one, a rebel who wants him dead, er... re-dead."

"What ever, lets just get her fixed for him. I better get a -A blooded pure after this." he mumbled to himself, picking up the unconscious girl bridle style, before jumping into the air, sprinting lightning fast to the slave tower, before slowing to a stop, where he lays her on the torn and shredded bed. Blood and animalistic rips also littered the bed. "Rima! Get this blood bag dressed and ready for the Lord."

"Yeah yeah, what ever. Send the only human go get the sacrifices ready for the lord. Real sweat." she grumbled, walking over to the old cherry wood wardrobe.

"Its a rebel, so watch yourself when she wakes up." before he jumped out the window.

"A-a rebel? They still exist? I thought I was the last, but there is a rebel, right in front of me... Oh this isn't good." she mumbled, quickly grabbing some rope and tying the young girls hands together, before locking the door to the tower stairs, she hides the key to the iron door behind a book. "Hey, are you awake?" without a response, the short girl with long blond hair that meets her butt sighed. "I have to do this on my own till she awakes. Damn it..." she picks up the girl, who is much lighter then her size, and carries her to the bathroom. White walls and royal blue trimming, black tile floor and tub. The tub had golden lion legs and faucet, that really stand out against the black tub. Only a single crystal chandler to provide light, and a drain in the center of the room. The wall opposite of the tub was an edge to edge mirror, a small built in pink stool to sit on was in front of it. Laying the girl on the stool, Rima began striping her, and herself, tossing the ragged clothes into a basket, ready to be throne out. After the girl was bare, She turned on the hot water, letting it flow through her fingers. "Finally ready, okay rebel, get ready for the bath of your life!"

"Are you a lesbian or something?" the one in the nude asked, watching the girl in question.

"No! I was just getting your bath ready, I have to take care of you after all..." Rima shouted out of surprise, jumping away from the tub. "P-please get in the tub? You must feel filthy..."

"Um, okay?" the girl spoke, slowly, dipping into the filling tub. "Ah, this is nice... to bad I have to die soon, huh?" she said, watching the shorty.

"Mhmm, n-now, lets clean that black hair of yours?" she said, picking up a bathe bowl and filling it with water, pouring it over her head. "Oh my Lord!"

"What is it?" She asked, a bit of worry.

"Your hair is pink! Not black but pink!" Rima shouted, quite startled.

"Yeah, I used coal to make my hair black, pink attracts way to much attention. I guess coal washes out really easily, huh?" the now pink headed stated, joking around. She dunked into the tub, submerging her entire body, till coming up for air.

"Come on Rebel, it's t-"

"Amu," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Amu. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Rima, um, anyway, its time to dry off..." she said, helping her out of the tub and onto the stool. With a brush and bucket full of warm water, she got yo work untangling and brushing Amu's hair. After getting it silky soft, she pours the bucket of water over her head, getting out anything that was still gross. "Geez girl, your arms and legs are like a monkey's, when is the last time you shaved?"

"Um, a year ago, I think... it's not that bad is it?"

"No wonder you smelled so horrible. I am going to get your body smooth as a baby's butt!" and with that, the little blonde pulled out razors and shaving cream, rubbing it over her legs and shaving it away, not forgetting the arm pits or arms. Using the bowl and bucket to wash away the stray hair. "Alright, last thing to shave, your pussy..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! You are not shaving that!" Amu shouted.

"It's the rules. I have to, whether you like it or not..." she said, before laying her on her back, setting her up so her legs were wide open.

"St-stop! No! N-not there!"

"Its the rules, don't worry, it's fine." Rima soothed, slowly dragging the razor down the pussy, removing the hair. Dunking the razor every once in a while in a thing of water, to remove the hair. Taking the small bowl of water, she pours it over her pussy, to remove the lose hair, sending chills down Amu's spine as she gasps out a little, blushing.

"Ah~ R-Rima!" Amu whimpered, wiggling a little.

"It's okay, I'm almost done..." she whispered, shaving around the lips. After finishing, she poured water down her pussy again, removing all the lose hair.

"Rima, you are so dead..."

"Your hands are tied..." she mumbled, lifting the girl up and drying her off before helping her into the main room. Its peach white ceiling was peeling, shaggy rustic red carpet was snagged in places, while darker red spots spattered it. The violate walls, once bright and beautiful, was torn and faded. It looked like a dump compared to the beautiful bathroom. Only one large window to provide light, and a solid iron door, looking very out of place. Amu was sat on the bed as Rima dressed herself, pulling on a baby blue peasant outfit. "Alright, let's find out what color fits you."

"We used to not live like this, plus its December! I feel like I'm being wrapped up like a present to a vampire!" Amu shouted.

"Present! Great idea!" Rima praised, digging through the wardrobe before pulling out a knee length black dress, blue ribbons wrapped several times around the waist, tied into a bow on the back. The skirt was ruffled ending unevenly yet beautifully, but when the person spun, it would flare up, exposing the upper thigh, but nothing higher. The only thing to keep it up, was a tie around the neck.

"I-I can't wear that..." Amu mumbled, blushing.

"You would look beautiful." she said, pulling out a strapless neon pink bra with small black hearts along the edge, with black panties, neon pink hearts along the rim. Walking over to the blushing Amu, Rima pulled on the underwear, smiling at they way they matched.

"This is just humiliating..."

"Oh shut up. You look cute." Rima said, now putting the dress on her.

"I'm going to be a present, to a crazy vampire who is just going to kill me then toss me away... real cute..." Amu mumbled.

"You never know, maybe you will love it? His blonde hair, his blood red ruby eyes, his princely face." Rima went on and on...

"I'm still going to be dead. I don't care what a vampire looks like, it is still going to drink blood and kill people."

"Well m-" she was cut off when forceful knocks his the heavy metal door.

"Rima, get out here now, leave the blood bag for now, our Lords sire wishes to speak with you."

"Alight, fine, but guard the door," she called back, leaving the now dressed girl on the bed as she headed out the door, unlocking it before leaving. Amu just stared out the window as snow started falling.

A loud knock at the door grabbed her attention, forcing her to look away from the window. "What is it? Filthy vampires," she mumbled the last part to herself, knowing they would still hear.

"Blood bag, if you see anything strange outside, just scream. The doors locked so don't even try to escape. We are, going for a 'bite' to eat," the chuckled, sickening her out a bit by their poor sense in humor.

"Yeah yeah, what ever." she mumbles, hearing them walk away. Sighing, she turns back to the window, finding it wide open. "What the... she walks over to the window, the snow blowing in gently, giving her chills. Looking down from the window, she jumped back, shuddering. "T-that's like, 3 miles down! T-the wind must have blown the windows open." she whispered to herself, turning around to get away from the cold. Once she had her back to the window, a pair of strong, thin arms wrapped around her waist, blowing cool air onto her neck.

"Maybe I, am the wind?" the hushed, husky voice breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver heavily. She spun around, becoming face to face with, the open window, nothing else...

"Ha-ha... I think I am going crazy..." she mumbled, rubbing her arms, turning back around. "Imagining things, no one can get up here, I am alone."

"Are you? Are you really?" the voice whispered again, making her blush. "I am here, here to save the little rebel from the kiddy king. She paled, and turned back to the window slowly, seeing a man, his solid black shirt was torn and sleeveless, ripped along the waist, showing his toned abs, blue jeans covered his legs, ripped over the knees. Black and white tennis shoes covered his feet, giving him almost a human look, midnight blue hair, littered with white snow flakes looked like the night sky, and dark blackish blue eyes sparkled with mischief. If it wasn't for his pale skin and sly smirk, she would have been _very_happy.

"W-who are you?" she mumbled, staring at him.

"Me? Heh, you don't need to know that..." he whispered, walking over till he was towering over her, her back pressed against the wall. "All you need to know, is that you are mine, now..."

"N-no..." she mumbled, blushing, looking away from him, before noticing a silver cross around his neck. "W-wait... your a vampire... w-why do you have a cr-cross?"

"Why do I have a cross? It is quite simple. I am a pure blood vampire, black blood runs through my veins." he whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And you, my dear, rouge, will be denied the chance to die."

"W-what do you mean, denied the chance to die? Vampires can't turn humans, that's impos-"

"Imposable? No. True, most vampires don't have the power to turn humans, but I am not like most vampires..."

"Amu! I'm coming back up! Are you ready?" Rima shouted, a few steps away from the door.

"Rima! There is a strange vamp-!" Amu started, but a hand clamping tight around her lips stopped her.

"Shush it, my little rouge, I need a small snack to go, for energy your about to put me through." He whispered roughly into her ear, before lifting her wrist with his free hand, burring his half an inch long canines into it, sucking her blood without risking turning her into a vampire. She gasped out loudly, blushing as a strange pleasure rippled through her, stopping all thoughts.

"Amu?" Rima called, busting through the iron door, freezing mid step as she stared at the scene before her. Amu, in her black dress with neon ribbon wrapped around the waist. Her skin is a slight pale with a mix of fear, pan, and pleasure on her face, her hand at the lips of a much taller person. She was pressed to his chest, his right hand griped her right hand, wrapping around her hips. His left held hers to his lips, glistening white teeth buried into her wrist. Dark navy eyes sparkled with blood lust, an evil smirk on his lips telling the story. He was thin, no doubt, but very toned. His pale skin only made his muscles pop in a very sexy manor. "G-g-guards! Guards quick!" Rima screamed, staring up at the man in fear. Fresh blood dripped from his lips as he pulled away from Amu's wrist, before licking it off.

"Aw, the midget clown slave thinks she can stop me? How funny." he laughed to himself, picking up the weak girl in his arms bridle style.

"D-Dark Prince! Let her go! She isn't yours!" Rima shouted, as vampires flooded the room, the Dark prince standing in the window, laughing silently.

"Oh, isn't she? Dear Rima, don't you know how I am? I always personally fetch what I want. It just so happens the rouge I had my eye on for quite some time, is the same one the Kiddy King wanted, but sadly, that just makes me so much more... proud... to be the one who will have her. I personally thank you for cleaning her up for me." he stated calmly, stepping backwards, till he fell with her in his arms.

"G-guards! Quick! Get to the ground before she dies!" Rima screamed, but when the reached the rocky ground, littered with a few white bones and skulls of suicide attempts, there was no blood, no body, they were gone.

A/N~(I kinda wanted to drop it here, it's a good end, don't you think? But I thought "I haven't posted any stories in so long, I should apologize with adding more, your welcome. Oh! By the way, did I have you fooled, thinking "Lord" was maybe Ikuto? Heh, I actually changed that, I was originally thinking "Hmm, Ikuto could be Lord and have all these servants..." but then I thought that would be boring, so I changed it last minute, good idea right? And one more think, in this story, you have to be of ancient blood, (black blood, gold blood, silver blood, ect,) to be able to turn humans into vampires, and the royal blood is very rare. Copper and brown blood are the most common blood types for vampires, the only way to be turned into a vampire without being bitten, is to drink the blood of a vampire. The only way to become a royal vampire, is to have some of the blood in your blood line while being human born, then if you get bitten or drink the royal blood that is even faintly in your blood line, (incest basically) that is the only way to become a royal. You can only become a vampire if bitten on the neck by the way. Also royals are immune to sun light, garlic (they love it) stakes in the heart, and crosses. (they tend to hide out in churches) so basically, they can never re-die...)

"T-this isn't good..." a few of the guards mumbled, trembling in fear of what their Lord will do. "S-someone has to tell him..."

"I don't have vampire powers, or yada yada, I say we send the two we had posted at the door to guard her." Rima stated, rather bluntly, her eyes glaring at the spoken.

"I-I.. Fine, come on Rei, we have to tell Lord Tadase... before he rips out our throats.." Hinata spoke, seeming like a rain cloud was over his head.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Rei shouted, before being drug off by Hinata to their Lord. Soon after, screams of pain filled the halls of the black castle.

(*~*~*~*Amu's POV*~*~*~*)

Slowly waking up, I instantly grab my mouth, feeling for enlarged canines, but feels none, then pulls the covers up slightly, finding my dress was still on. After that worry has been evaporated, I slowly start to look around the room. The bed was a queen water bed, deep purple covers, with a canopy, black veil around edges. The veil hid the room well, seeing as how I can't see out of it. It covered three sides, the forth was there the bed was pressed against the wall. Looking up, the ceiling was also covered. Looking at my hand, I could see my wrist has been bandaged and wrapped. My pink hair was a bit messy, but that was it. I could see nothing beyond the veil. The bed was solid oak wood, the caving of an old whisper tree clear and beautiful. Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking open caught my attention. It was quiet, oblivious to the face I am already awake, but still, it was in a way soothing.

"Amu?" the gentle voice called, but secret were hidden in his tone. "Are you awake?" '_Uh__oh...__got__to__think__fast..._' I lay down slowly, quickly shutting my eyes at the veil was pulled open, exposing sunlight and the pale, shirtless man at the foot of the bed, his dark navy hair glistened with water droplets, a few dropping down his chest. He was wearing solid black boxers with baggy jeans barely being held up by a lose leather belt, a towel draped around his neck. The sun reflected off the water, giving him almost a god-like glow. If I didn't know this man was a vampire, I would have glomped him.

"Amu, are you awake?" he whispered, pulling the veil back farther, till he tied the ends to the posts at the corners of the bed. Slowly, he pulled back the sheets before lifting me up and laying me back onto the bed, over the covers. "You need to change out of that. Here are some clothes you can wear here." he mumbled, digging out an over sized t-shirt with the words "Bite Me Bitch" on the front, the 'B's had fangs as well, and was red over black. Then he pulled out tighter, but still lose jeans, a bit worn, patches on the thighs and knees where the thread has became weak and will tear soon. Before I could feel safe though, he pulled out exactly what I wished he didn't. Black bra and panties, with dark blue lace, a few bows along the rem. It was sexy in a very cute manor. But still, I cringed...

"Nn..." I mumbled softly stirring a little, but not getting up, thinking I could pass off still asleep and he would leave me alone. I was wrong...

"If my little Amu won't get up, I'll just have to dress her myself then," he stated bluntly, pouncing onto me and pulling on the rem of the dress. "Come on, you don't want to wear this, do you?"

"Wha-! G-get off of me! Hentai! Hentai!" I shouted over and over, but it was no use, before I could blink, he had the dress off in one piece, exposing the underwear and bra Rima forced on me.

"_Amu,_ don't you know better then to wear something this this," he whispered into my ear, nipping at the lobe and forcing me to gasp. Now that he mentioned it though, it was think, almost see through. Blushing, he smirked, his fangs peeking out from over his lip. '_He-he__has__me__blushing__like__an__idiot,__and__I__don't__even__know__his__name!_' "_Amu,_" he whispered seductively, his dark blue eyes slowly turning red, from out to in. "Your going to drive me insane..."

"Ah! D-don't..." I managed to shout, but it sounded much more like a beg.

"I can't stop, it's your fault for not wanting to dress yourself..." he whispered, his soft lips breathed onto my neck, kissing gently as he sent chills down my spine. As if his pale, cool skin wasn't hot enough, with all the water droplets and such, and being shirtless didn't help at all, he had to be leaning over me, a leg between mine as his hands explored my body whiling holding him up, his face cursed my mind. Chills and heat escaped my body.

"Nn... ah!" I gasped out as his hand found its way to my panties, slipping though agonizingly slow, before an evil smirk hit his lips.

"Hn... its like you are trying to seduced me, shaving your pussy, what were you thinking? Dirty girl, you wanted me to do this, didn't you? Naughty naughty, you deserve coal for Christmas, but I'll be a nice Santa, and give you something much, much better..." he whispered into my ear with that husky voice of his, I couldn't deny him, no matter how much I wanted to. In a small part of my mind that was still sane, though most of it was devoured when his finger entered me, thrusting in and out as an insane pace. That small, sane part told me this is right, this is what is supposed to happen.

I was frozen in place, though the water bed kept me rocking. I was blind until his finger left me, and only then did I realized he had pulled off my bra and underwear. I was dripping wet down there, and it was his fault. He still had his pants on though, but he griped my ankles and yanked me feet first to the foot of the bed, where he got on the floor, my butt on the bed with my feet and legs dangling over the edge, his head found its way between them and licked at my pussy, forcing me to moan out instantly, blushing red to the brim, he laid my legs on his shoulders, licking and nipping at it as a sensation began to fill me. Before I could get used to this, he stuck a finger in again, but pulled it out slowly, before circling it around my ass hole.

"Ah! N-not there!" I moaned/panted, unconsciously squeezing my legs, bringing his head closer till his hot breath hit my bare skin.

"That's right, your a complete virgin, aren't you?" he whispered softly, pushing his finger a bit deeper into my ass. "Don't worry, it wont hurt for very long, it will feel good, very soon..." he soothed, smirking. I moaned loudly, blushing as he keeps digging a bit deeper, as he goes back to licking and nipping. '_I-if__this__is__just__his__finger,__then__h-how__bad__will__it__hurt__when__he__inserts__his__manhood__inside__me?__Oh...__I__c-can't__imagine..__But__it__feels__s-so__good__too..._'

"And your pussy was so tight, it was squeezing my finger as I thrust it in and out, lick it wanted more, I bet your little ass hole will be even tighter." he whispered, speaking to me as if I needed to be punished, it turned me on more, and couldn't help but gasp then moan loudly as his long finger finally wiggling its way into my ass, before it started thrusting in an out hard.

"Ah! V-vampire... d-don't use your p-powers..." I managed to whisper, but he only laughed as a heat was building inside me, wanting out.

"Believe it or not, I'm not using any super strength or speed, its all my own." he spoke, before clamping his lips on my lower ones, licking and slipping his tongue inside. His finger rubbing the insides of my ass, no longer giving pain but pleasure.

"Ah-ah! Somethings c-coming! Nn... c-can't hold on..." I moaned, blushing brighter that I even said that, but instead of getting grossed out or pulling away, he plucked his finger out of my ass with a 'pop', and lifted my pussy into the air, licking and nibbling on the lips, his finger pinching my clitoris. I hit it, and I hit it hard, I think I started cumming, screaming/moaning as loud as I can. My eyes shut as so did his, I don't know how, but he swallowed it, which I found kinda gross.

He pulled away slowly, but instantly slams his lips onto mine while my mouth was still open, but before I could close my lips, he forced me to swallow some of my own cum before his tongue came in, fighting and pinning mine to the roof of my mouth, '_H-he__beat__me__and__won__in__my__own__mouth,__I__should__win__because__its__mine,__but__he__pinned__my__tongue__and__maid__My__Mouth__His!__H-how__does__that__work?_' blushing brighter, I leaned back, closing my eyes as he took control.

"Amu, I need your help with something now," he whispered. "you have to take it out yourself, alright?" I nodded slowly, to far gone to figure out what he said. He climbed up on the the bed and laid back, signaling to me that its my turn. "You have to take off the pants..." he whispered, before I did as told, slowly undoing the belt and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down slowly. "Now the boxers." nodding my head I slowly pulled off his boxers, and when I did, I noticed the freaking LONG manhood he has. Blushing brighter, he notices this and smirks. "Geez, _Amu_, my face is up here." he stated, proud of is 10 and a half inch long, 2 and a third inch thick manhood.

"T-that's... b-big... " I mumbled, blushing brighter still.

"I know, now, touch it gently, stroke it..." he spoke, and I obeyed, I don't know if he did something to me or not, but I cant stop. As I touched the head of the manhood, he groaned softly, gripping the sheets. Encouraged by the groan of pleasure, I touched a little more stroking up the shaft and poking at the balls. He groaned more, obviously resisting the urge to fuck me senseless. Getting a little more daring, I licked up the staff to the head, pulling back as his hips bucked a little.

"Don't tease me, please?" he begged, but it sounded more like a warning then anything. "You don't want me losing control..."

(*~*~*~* that's it for now *~*~*~*)

Kacy: So? Whatcha think?

Ikuto: That was, okay...

Amu: … I'm a rebel?

Kacy: Aww! Come on you guys! Get into the spirit!

Ikuto: Needed more, sex.

Kacy: Well, I wanted to end it at 10 pages.

Amu: Its fine, but less sex...

Kacy: you know what, forget you. You guys have no holiday spirit! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kacy: okay, so, um... on with the story?

Ikuto: please!Kacy: Oh, and um, Rouge, it doesn't mean vampire slayer or ninja, unless you add it to the end, for example, (Rouge Ninja, Rouge Slayer, Rouge Knight, ect). Rouge means someone who lives on their own and follows their own rules.

Amu: Okay then . 'weirdo'

Kacy: I heard that!

Last time:

("Don't tease me, please?" he begged, but it sounded more like a warning then anything. "You don't want me losing control..." )

(*~*~*~*Amu POV*~*~*~*)

"S-sorry.." I mumbled, blushing. Slowly I licked up to the head, sucking a little, but I didn't pull away when his hips bulked, mainly because he grabbed a hold of the back of my head and was holding me there. My small fingers griped the sheets as half of his member was in my mouth. He pulled my head off slowly, groaning in his pleasure. Before I was completely off of it, he pushed my head back down hard, forcing his member down my throat, all of it at once. I went big eyed, tearing up a little as I started gagging, his manhood throbbing in my throat.

"Chi, Amu, your throat is squeezing me... I want you to squeeze me in other places too..." He whispered, before slowly pulling out of my throat again, slamming back in and forcing my gag reflex. He kept doing it, over and over, harder and harder, slowly picking up pace, knowing I was slowly getting used to him, going in and out of my throat. I felt him getting harder, pulsating in my throat He wouldn't stop, he was going insanely fast, it felt like my throat is being rubbed raw. My eyes were shut as he just kept thrusting, slamming my head back down do meet his hips, until he gave one final thrust, slamming into my mouth as hard as he can, and still kept trying to go deeper, before spilling his hot sticky semen down my throat, a look of pleasure on his face, myself slightly disgusted. I couldn't pull away though, he just kept cumming, and cumming, over flowing my mouth, seeping out. '_He came inside my mouth! How dare he!_' when he finally stopped, he didn't pull out until most of it was swallowed, and it left a very bitter, yet addicting taste in my mouth. He was shaking slightly with aftershocks and his eyes were still shut tight, it was, kind of cute... Slowly, he pulled out of my throat, he was a bit more limp, but still really big, I couldn't imagine it LIMP inside me, let alone hard.

Once he was out he wrapped an arm around me, and slammed himself onto the bed, snapping his fingers as the veil wraps around, enclosing us in darkness. I felt sticky and dirty, and I'm sure so did he, but he made no move to get up, in fact, he lifted the covers and dragged me underneath with him. My back pressed against his chest, I could feel him pant softly, his musky sent was over whelming, surrounding me with a tight grip. I couldn't help but fall asleep, in the hands of a vampire.

(*~*~*~* Normal POV, (the Lords castle) *~*~*~*)

"Damn it! That Prince of Darkness is a pain in the ass! Why can't he go and find some other girl!" the Lord screamed, having a hissy fit. He was thrashing around, storming up the stairs to the dinning room. Rich red velvet lined his kingly robes, a golden crown on top his lushes golden silk hair, blood red ruby eyes stared down the chef, glaring almost, at the young man, who's long, straight purple hair waved around his rear, caramel brown eyes stared back at the lord, through not with fear. His tall lean body matched the kings, only more feminine, curves on the waist spoke of a light, healthy diet, his pale skin however made him seem rivaling. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt and lose, baggy jeans, on top, a bleach white apron and chef hat.

"Yes Tadase, what would you like to eat?" he asked, small fangs peeking from his lip. He watched the king with boredom, looking around the chocolate brown room with golden and red trimming.

"Nagi, he stole my meal!" the kind shouted, clearly upset and frustrated, but surprisingly, thin and only a few muscles.

"You did go after the one he was watching though. You knew he wanted her, so you wanted her too. that's what you get for going after someone else's prey." Nagi mumbled, watching the poor king, before handing him a large, clear glass, filled to the brim with thick, sickening red liquid. Slowly, the king put his lips to the glass, drinking the blood, his eyes shut as he enjoyed himself.

"So what? You don't steal from a king..." he mumbled as he was drinking, his skin turning a slight gold color.

"You might be a golden blood vampire, a king, but he is a black blood vampire, also a king. So, you stole from him first." Nagi argued, sighing.

"So? I caught her first.." he argued back, finishing his meal and heading up a different set of stairs. "You can have Rima by the way, I don't have a use for her if she can't do her job."

"Thanks," he answered, as Tadase walked out of sight and hearing distance. "Heh, I'll take good care of her..." he mumbled, heading back to the kitchen, fixing a meal for the one human in the castle. Fried chicken with garlic sauce, mashed potatoes and white gravy, corn and macaroni, and at last, a small slice of chocolate pudding pie with whipped cream and a glass of milk was on the table as he called out for her. "Rima, lunch!"

Just like that she rushed down the infernal stairs and into the dinning room, sitting at the chair as Nagi went back into the kitchen, bringing out a small wine glass, filled with blood, and a plate of butter baked liver crusted with bread crumbs and lemon juice, a small bowl of caviar, a boiled egg, and cinnamon bread. She began eating as soon as he sat down, quickly making note of the blood he is sipping from.

"Hey Nagi, why do you eat food with your blood?" she asked, a chicken breast on her plate that has been ripped open. He smiles and scooped a little of her mashed potatoes onto a spoon, popping it into her lips.

"Who else would? If I didn't eat with you, you would get lonely, wouldn't you? Plus it helps fill my crave for blood if I also eat." he smiled, taking a small bite from the liver.

"T-that blood, is-is it human?" she asked, swallowing the mashed potatoes he fed her.

"No, Its pig's blood, a better alternative I would say, but sometimes, the lust for human blood is too great. One who has never tasted human blood, has never lived they say, but hey, I'm already dead." he joked. "I think to some, it is a sin to drink human blood as well, I heard a vampire who has never drank a humans blood, is able to go to heaven. I guess if you think about it, we aren't exactly evil, its just food..."

"So I am food to you as well?" Rima questioned, looking up to the one vampire who actually looks out for her.

"To some, yes, but to me," Nagi smiled, cupping her cheek as he leans in close, delicately yet fiercely, kisses her deeply, his fangs glide along her soft, untouched lips. She gasps out of surprise, closing her eyes as her arms push him back, but he grabs her wrist with one hand and softly moves them, bringing her closer to him as they kiss deeper. She slowly gives in, her tongue slowly starting to play with his, her fingers moving from his chest to his hair. He smiles into the kiss, his gentle nature quickly being replaced with vampire instinct. He breaks the kiss, allowing her to breath as he leaves the plates for the maids, and picks up the little blonde, carrying her up the stairs at an insane speed, walking through the oak wooden door, and lays her on the gray sheets, kissing down her neck gently as he feels her body, not daring to touch her inappropriately, yet.

"N-Nagi... w-what are you doing?" Rima muttered, whimpering softly as this taller, lean figure towered over her short, smaller form. She blushed as he ran his fingers through her long blond hair, kissing her cheeks and nipping at her neck. He made quick work of her maid-ish dress, slipping it off without her knowledge, kissing down her chest and belly.

"Showing you how much you are worth to me..." he whispered, pulling off her peach colored bra and underwear, he himself finally touching her on her chest and inner thigh. She gasped at his touch, looking up to the long haired man, not seeing a vampire but a lover. Bravely, she undid his apron, dropping it over the side of the gray bed. She tried to tug up on his shirt but he pulled back and did it for her, also taking off his pants and boxers. She didn't look down there, but closed her eyes, kissing his neck and lips. He happily complied, though a little disappointed when she didn't look at him, he did, however, guide her hand to his member, letting her stroke it gently as he kissed her deeper, feeling down her spine and touching points of pleasure. His light fingers made her only shudder more, moaning softly as she rubbed his member with her small hands.

Quietly, she whispered into his ear, blushing, as she, an ex-rebel, gave into lust at the hands of a vampire. "Nagi, love me, please... I-I want you..." he smiled sweetly, kissing down her belly while looking up to her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he mumbled, worry shown in his eyes as he looked at his soon to be lover.

"I'm ready Nagi... please?" Rima mumbled, her face red as she moaned softly, leading his member to her entrance she felt him brace her, she screamed out as he broke her virgin walls, trembling underneath him. "N-Nagi... I love you..." she moaned out, nodding once the pain slowly melted away. She felt him move inside of her, before he slowly gained pace, moving in a rheumatic pattern with her.

"Rima, you feel so good..." he whispered, holding her tightly as he slowly gained speed, her moans ever edging him on.

"Ah-ah... ah! N-Nagi! Y-you-your so-so big!_ she managed, her fingers gripping his back as she felt him go deeper and deeper inside of her. He blushed when she told him that, but he went faster, harder, holding her in place as his vampire instincts started to seep out.

"Rima, I want- no... I need to have all of you, you body, your heart, and your blood..." as his words echoed in her head, she moaned out in pure bliss. Leaning to his ear she whispered softly, her neck tantalizingly close to his lips.

"Bound me to you in every way possible, Nagihiko." she moaned, just before his fangs buried deep into her vain, just as he came inside of her.

"As you wish, my love." They curled up and slowly fell asleep, together in each other's arms.

(*~*~*~* Normal POV (Rebel Fortress) *~*~*~*)

"Ah, seems like the Black Blood Prince has awoken from his slumber. He invaded the Golden Blood Kingdom and stolen the sacrifice. I wonder what will come of this." the boy sighed, running his hand through his sharp green hair, covered in dirt.

"Well Kairi, I don't think he will be much of a treat to us seeing as how he hasn't left his castle, and his army are still as stern and solid as always." A girl with two shoulder length blonde pony tails spoke, her eyes unwavering.

"Thanks for the update Utau, but his army is still stone. They haven't moved a single muscle since the day the Founder had a human mate and started the four tribes. Gold, Silver, Black, and Red." he sighed, looking at the scanners.

"Kairi, until the fifth child is found, and realized, our world will remain under their control. We need an army of the multi millions if we wish to take our earth back. We barely have a hundred, losing more every day." Utau reasoned. He nodded his head before spinning to see his Co-Commander.

"I understand this Utau but what can we do? The moment The Black Blood Leader wakes his army, we are dead. The only red bloods left would be their freaking human pigs! We are nothing but rats to them." Kairi shouted out, before slamming his head into his desk, tears flooding his eyes as his voice managed, weak and shaking.. "At one point in time… we were powerful, strong…. now look at us…"

"Kairi, humans are still alive. We still have a chance… The only problem is going to have to live along side them… Vampires." she sighed, holding him. "It will be okay, somehow."

(*~*~*~* End *~*~*~*)

Kacy: Okay, So we had one get bitten, another, blow job, and we have found out about the Rebel forces. I think this was a good chapter.

Ikuto: I must agree. I am liking this story a lot, but is very much looking forward to your Pirate stories though. You should get those posted.

Kacy: I wanna work on those a bit longer before I want the public reading them.

Amu: What ever. This chapter was mainly about Rima and Nagi.

Ikuto: You wanted us to have sex, didn't you Amu-koi.

Amu: Wha! NO! Never!

Kacy: Please review and I'll continue my other stories too.


End file.
